


we are the greatest pretenders

by crownedcarl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Age Difference, Disturbing Themes, Gen, M/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does he suspect, Bruce wonders? Would he be compelled to stop if he did know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are the greatest pretenders

**Author's Note:**

> i am filth. this is filth. none of us are innocent. enjoy the old man on young man grossness.
> 
> title from bastille. this can be seen as a sequel to [making room for more regrets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7937680).

Bruce should be a better man. A better man would not indulge in these urges, but flinch from them; the former hero and pariah of Gotham should be a better man, but the boy has the softest skin wrapped all around him, wrapped all around Bruce.

He keeps fucking Terry despite knowing the truth, or perhaps it's a twisted narcissism that forces his eager hand. He has, after all, seen himself reflected in the boy right from the beginning.

Does he suspect, Bruce wonders? Would he be compelled to stop if he did know?

Bruce believes that he would. Terry is misguided but never deluded. He would never be able to look at Bruce the same if he knew, and perhaps that's what makes him a monster; a greedy old man unable to let go of that which he holds most dear, considers most precious, keeping Terry by his side despite -

Despite the truth, but Terry has chosen to stay. He will always be able to choose. No matter what else he might have done, Bruce would never force him.

("You've got that look on your face again," Terry mutters drowsily. Bruce hums questioningly, his hand drifting down Terry's bare back. He's beautiful, so beautiful.

"That look, like you...like you know something I don't."

Bruce is silent for a long, long time. "Go back to sleep," he finally tells Terry. "It's nothing important."

If Terry suspects, he says nothing. Maybe Bruce is a foolish man for thinking it, but maybe Terry doesn't want this to end, either.

In the night, beneath the sheets, Bruce regrets many things, but he can't bring himself to regret this: Terry's breath against his scarred shoulder, his long fingers curled around Bruce's hip. His cowardice has no limits. Bruce will not tell him, and Terry will not know. He hopes that one day, Terry will forgive him.)


End file.
